Half-Gods/Former Inherited Powers
Clavicus Vile *Powers: "Mimicry" - An offspring of Clavicus Vile is born with the unique power of Mimicry. This power allows the wielder to mimic the power of any Half-God within a close proximity. This power also allows the wielder to create multiple copies of him/herself at once. These clones cannot attack, block, or even move for that matter, but they are good for quick escapes. *Abilities: "Mercantile Master" - Like their father, sons and daughters of Clavicus Vile have extremely good bargaining and persuasion skills. Their commands and orders are almost always followed to the letter by unsuspecting citizens. Herma-Mora *Power: "Tome of Replication" - Each child of Herma-Mora receives a copy of the Tome of Replication, a book capable of copying the power or ability of another race or half-god. The book can only be opened once a day and powers/abilities must be used within half an hour, otherwise the child will lose the ability to utilize the power or ability. *Abilities: "Knowledgeable" - Every child of Herma-Mora is extremely smart, able to call upon facts and other bits of knowledge at will. They know a lot about nearly everything. "All-Knowing" - Every child of Herma-Mora has a 60~80% chance of knowing what powers, abilities, or spells someone is capable of. They have a 50~55% chance of guessing the parent of a half-god. There is a 2-10 minute space between guessing, depending on how powerful or intelligent the child is. Ius (Bosmeri Pantheon) *Power: "Eye of the Beast" - Children of Ius are capable on inflicting a debuff on a target depending on what animal is currently following them. Fear, Slow, Fury, weaker attacks, weaker defences, etc. One day cooldown. *Abilities: "Like Father, Like Child" - Children of Ius know pretty much everything about animals, and are easily agitated. "Familiar" - Animals will occasionally follow a child of Ius for a duration of time or until killed. Only one animal can follow at a time. Magnus *Power: "Magnus' Touch" - A child of Magnus can drain an enemy's Magicka for 20 points a second for several minutes from a target once a day. The power must be sustained, thus its use weakens the effectiveness of his spells. *Abilities: "Aetherial Connection" - When near a child of Magnus, an ally feels their own magical skills and magicka pool greatly increased. This also allows them to check the varying magical levels or 'aetherial connections' of people. "Son of Sorcery" - Children of Magnus have increased pools of magicka and magicka regeneration. Malacath *Powers: "Honor-Bound" - Children of Malacath completely ignore the amount of stamina that they have and will not tire out at all during a fight. They will also cease to fight until the target has been subdued, killed, or submits. *Abilites: "Forge Master" and "Resistance" - Children of Malacath are gifted with the skill of smithing, and will almost always create a perfect set of armor or a perfect weapon. They also have the power to resist the persuasion and seduction powers of other half gods. Mehrunes Dagon *Power: "Cataclysm" - A child of Mehrunes Dagon can cause a random natural disaster to occur on demand, but it can only be done once a week. *Abilities: "Fire Immunity" - Children of Mehrunes Dagon cannot be burned by fire, and only the heat of flames will affect them. "Weapon of Destruction" - Objects have a tendency to randomly combust around them, for seemingly no reason, and to little practical effect. Mephala *Power: "Spider's Touch" - A combat-centered spell, the caster will dissipate into a group of venomous spiders, which will attack every opponent in the vicinity while the caster is teleported away. The caster has no control over these spiders. *Abilities: "Seduction" - The child of Mephala can easily influence, persuade, manipulate, etc. others from the opposite sex. "Secrets" - The child is also a natural at plotting, and have knowledge over his/her opponent's fears and abilities. Meridia *Power: "Ethereal Wings" - The children of Meridia are able to summon ethereal wings to fly with. *Abilities: "Blessed Touch" - The children of Meridia are able to burn the Undead by simply touching them. "Restoration Mastery" - they also have a natural affinity for Restoration Spells. Namira *Power: "Birthright of Putrescence" - Target suffers bodily decay, such as gangrene forming and spreading in wounds. Nearby carrion creatures, such as beetles and rats, swarm the target and attempt to consume them. The only cost to the ability is Namira's Favor, which is lost on use. If the user does not possess Namira's Favor, they are left incredibly drained and near death after using the ability. *Abilities: "Heir of the Dead Flesh" - Able to consume any dead thing, no matter its state of decay or manner of death, with no side effects. Gains Namira's Favor for doing so. "Child of Decay" - Natural affinity for necromancy, reduction of skill needed to cast detect dead spells. Stuhn *Power: "Quake Fist" - the children of Stuhn are able to punch with extreme force, capable of shattering even the ground. *Abilities: "Inborn Hatred" - the children of Stuhn do increased damage to all Elves, this does not effect their personal feelings towards Elves, however. "Increased Strength" - the children of Stuhn have increased strength. They are stronger than an above-average Nord. Vaermina (1) *Power: "Monarch of Nightmares" - The children of Vaermina have the gift to create nightmares inside the heads of their enemies, causing them to see things that shouldn't really exist. It comes in two different stages whereas the first stage consists of harmless illusions inside the target's mind, whereas the second stage consists of materialized nightmares that can do physical damage to the target. Much mental effort however is required in order to summon either of the stages and may result in the caster being too weak to participate further in a fight or may even knock them unconscious altogether. *Abilities: "Voice from Beyond" - The children of Vaermina have a natural affinity to easily manipulate with their persuasion skills. "Dream Smith" - They all have enhanced illusion skills. Vaermina (2) *Power: "Faermultra" - Once a Day can induce a Nightmarish Illusion upon no more than three targets and Siphons health, stamina from them. "Fear Eater" - Siphons energy and the like from any fear within a certain radius around her. *Abilities: "Nightmare Vision" - can passively sense fear and know a targets darkest fear after just a few minutes of being near them. Category:Subpages Category:Half-Gods of Tamriel